


Lantern’s Night Out

by Michael_Demos



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Claustrophobia, Facing Fears, Lantern needs his friends and a hug, Nyctophobia, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Lantern Smurf feels underappreciated in the village, so he decides to disappear for a day to teach them a lesson. However, when Lantern finds himself trapped in a place he can’t get out of, he finds his friends do need him- and he needs them just as much.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Part One

“...and light my candle by the bed when you’re done, Lantern!”

“Sure, Hefty,” Lantern said. He finished lighting the lantern by the door, and moved to light the candle on the strongman Smurf’s bedside table. He waited.

“...that’s all, Lantern,” Hefty said, raising an eyebrow.

Lantern sighed and walked out. “Not even a thank-you,” he muttered. “That’s the third time he’s done that!”

“Oh, Lantern?”

That was Hefty, and Lantern turned expectantly. “Yes?” Maybe Hefty would-

“Don’t forget Smurfette’s lanterns!”

Lantern didn’t bother to respond.

* * *

The next night it was worse. Granted, it was the night of the Firework Festival, and there were a lot of lanterns everywhere that needed to be lit, and everybody was running behind because somesmurf had assigned Lazy and Clumsy to the same task, but was there really no time for gratitude?

 _Apparently so,_ Lantern thought as he lit the last lantern. Smurfette had only spared a smile, and Complimentary hadn’t even glanced his way!!

The third night was the last straw. A strong wind had sprung up as if from out of nowhere- Papa strongly suspected Gargamel- and every source of light had been extinguished. Almost immediately, there were impatient cries of “Lantern, give me light” and “Lantern, it’s dark” and “Lantern this” and “Lantern that” until finally Lantern had heard enough.

“All I ever do is light your lanterns for you,” he said angrily once he could see. “All I ever do is give you light to see your doorsteps, light to bring you home, light to make shadow puppets, but I guess it’s _too much to ask_ for a ‘thank-you, Lantern,’ or a ‘good job, Lantern,’ or maybe just once, just _one time,_ a ‘we appreciate you, Lantern!’ Well, I’m done!”

He threw down the metal pole he used to light the lanterns. “Good riddance, I say!”

“Lantern, wait,” he heard Papa call from behind him. The Smurf ignored that and kept walking, stalking out of the village. “If they need light so bad, they can do it themselves!!”

* * *

He walked and walked, his anger keeping his fist clenched and his feet moving and his mind turned away from the setting sun-

_The setting sun._

Lantern stopped, glancing around. His anger drained away as he realized that he didn’t know where he was, and was replaced by fear as he remembered what his job as lantern-lighter had helped him forget for years- his nyctophobia.

Lantern had always been afraid of the dark, ever since he was a Smurfling. That was why Papa had given the opportunity to light lanterns exclusively to him, and it had worked so well that he’d forgotten that he’d ever been afraid in the first place.

Well, now the sun was setting and the shadows were getting longer and the panic was _almost there_.

Lantern started running.

Both the panic and the rapidly approaching darkness seemed to be conspiring against him, however, because he sprinted around a tree, the River Smurf in sight- and tumbled forward into a pit.

The impact drove the wind out of him, and so he lay there for a moment, stunned. When he finally drew a breath again with a gasp, he sat up and gazed up at the hole he’d fallen through.

“No no no no no,” Lantern muttered, trying to control his racing heartbeat. He stood up, jumping for the hole, and found that he was still several smurfs from the top. “No no no…”

It was fully dark now, and the panic had set in, and the hole was small.

Too small- oh right, the claustrophobia. Lantern let out a hysterical laugh, backing away from the walls. “E-everything is fine,” he told himself. “J-just smurfy, and I’m not here at all.” He hugged his knees to his chest. “I’m- I’m in my bed at home. Safe and smurf. In my big, spacious mushroom.”

Were the walls closing in? They were definitely closing in.

“I can’t-“ Lantern jumped to his feet and hurled himself at the dirt wall, scrambling for purchase. “I gotta get out- _help!”_

He fell back down with a bump. _“Help!! I’m down here, somesmurf help me!!”_

There was no answer. Lantern fainted.


	2. Part Two

_ “Meow?” _

Lantern opened an eye, and immediately shut it again. As if things could get any worse. First the dark, then the pit, and then Azrael!

When a minute or two went by and the Smurf wasn’t immediately eaten, he cautiously opened both eyes.

Azrael, eyes narrowed, hissed at Lantern, prompting him to scoot backwards until he hit the wall. The cat withdrew, briefly showing Lantern a view of the starry sky, then inserted a paw and swiped. Her claws barely missed his chest.

_ “Smurfs help me,”  _ Lantern whispered.

* * *

The stars had moved. The only reason Lantern knew this is because Azrael had gotten bored of trying to reach him and withdrew. He knew she was still there, though, because he’d again tried to climb out, only to be forced back down when the she-cat had taken a bite at his head.

To take his mind off his current situation, he thought about Smurf Village. Had anyone thought to light the lamps? He had always been there to provide light, so nobody else would even touch the lamps. They’d use fireflies instead- so of course they didn’t need him for light.

But what happened when the fireflies were tired, or busy, or elsewhere? They needed him then- and he needed them now.

* * *

_ “...Lantern?” _

The stars had moved again, illuminating the sight of Lantern curled up on the pit floor. Nothing made a sound. The forest was still.

_ “...Lantern, where are you?” _

Lantern lifted his head. Was that…?

_ “Lantern…” _

“Lantern?! Please answer me, my little Smurf!”

“Papa,” Lantern whispered, sitting up. “Papa?!” The Smurf called, louder this time.

He heard the pounding of two pairs of feet, then a light appeared, showing the worried faces of Papa and Twinkle peering down at him. They were illuminated by Twinkle’s hat, which was covered by several glowing gems.

“Lantern, are you okay?!”

Lantern scrambled to his feet, reaching up to them. “No.”

Twinkle and Papa leaned down, each taking a hand and pulling him up. “How about now?” Twinkle asked.

Lantern wasn’t entirely sure. “Maybe,” he said, forcing a laugh. “I- thanks for coming for me.”

Papa pulled him into a hug. “Lantern, I wouldn’t abandon any of my Smurfs.”

“Why’d you leave, anyway?” Twinkle had been one of the few who hadn’t immediately demanded light.

Lantern’s reasoning seemed silly now, and he looked away. “Nobody said thank you,” he muttered.

Papa frowned, holding Lantern at arm’s length. He turned to Twinkle. “Is this true?”

Twinkle looked guilty. “...yeah. But, Papa,” he hurried to explain, “we were all busy- and the lights are  _ always  _ lit when we needed them to be- I guess we kinda took Lantern for granted.” He met Lantern’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Lantern offered a shaky smile. “Apology accepted. Can we get out of here please?”

Papa chuckled, patting Lantern on the shoulder. “Absosmurfly, Lantern.”


End file.
